onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Rakuyo
Rakuyou is the commander of the 7th division of the Whitebeard Pirates. His name was revealed in a SBS of Volume 58.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 58 - Fan question: What are the names of the 16 Division commanders of Whitebeard's crew? Appearance Rakuyou is an average-height man with dark blonde dreadlocks. He has a mustache that consists of two straight points angled diagonally. He wears a typical outfit consisting of a yellow coat with green linings, a vest under an unbuttoned shirt, a standard pirate sash, square-patterned pants, and standard boots. His outfit most notably includes a bandanna bearing Whitebeard's mark. He is often seen wielding a unique spiked ball and chain that has a face at the end. Abilities and Powers As the commander of the 7th division of Whitebeard's crew, Rakuyou has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. Like all Whitebeard commanders, he is very strong.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 562 and Episode 471, Jinbe mentions that the Division commanders of Whitebeard's crew have the strength of 100 men. Also, he appeared unharmed after his confrontation with Admiral Kizaru, despite the latter possessing destructive light-based powers. Weapons Rakuyou possesses a chain with a large spiked ball attached to it, which appears to have a canine-like face on it. By hurling the spiked ball towards an opponent, he is somehow able to make it chomp down on them. It is unknown if this weapon has "eaten" a Devil Fruit or has some sort of mechanical device that allows it to move.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 58 Chapter 567 and Episode 476, Rakuyou attacks Kizaru with his weapon. History Marineford Arc When it was revealed that Ace was going to be publicly executed in Marineford, Rakuyou joined the rest of Whitebeard's fleet and their allies to rescue him. Arriving in the Marine headquarters, they fought to save their captured comrade alongside some late additions to the war. He personally fought Admiral Kizaru, making his spiked ball "bite" through hi m. He cried as Ace pronounced his last words, calling his name, and also was seen crying, begging his captain to come with them, when Whitebeard announced his decision to sacrifice himself in order to save his "sons" and also when he was killed by the Blackbeard Pirates. He then faced Akainu with the other Whitebeard Pirates and Crocodile, in order to protect Luffy. He was seen with the other Whitebeard Pirates, mourning the results of the war. Upon the arrival of Shanks and Sengoku calling the war to a close, he and the rest of Whitebeard's crew left. Post-War Arc He, along with the rest of the crew attended the funeral of Whitebeard and Ace at an undisclosed location somewhere in the Grand Line. Major Battles * Whitebeard Pirates and their allies vs. the Marines and the Shichibukai * Rakuyou vs. Admiral Kizaru * Whitebeard Pirates Commanders (minus Ace, Jozu and Thatch), Crocodile and Andre vs. Admiral Akainu Trivia *Rakuyou's weapon vaguely resembles the Chain Chomp enemy from the Super Mario franchise in design. Anime and Manga Difference In the manga, when Rakuyou hurled his chainball at Kizaru the ball chomped through him, in the anime it was just shot through his body. His chainball also appears to be bigger in the manga. External Links * Chain Chomp - Mariowiki article about the Super Mario enemy References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Whitebeard Pirates